This invention relates to water pumps for marine propulsion devices, and more particularly to a water pump location for stern drives or inboard/outboard motors. The purpose of the pump is to pick up water from the body of water on which the marine vehicle is operating, and to supply the water to the cooling jacket of the engine.
The impeller in the water pump is commonly made of rubber and is expected to wear with use, requiring replacement at fairly predictable intervals.
A typical location for such a pump is in the propulsion unit, with the pump being mounted on and driven by the vertical drive shaft, and with the drive shaft passing through the pump. This location makes it difficult to service the pump, because the drive train must be disassembled to gain access to the pump.
Another typical location for the pump is on the front of an inboard engine, with the pump being driven by belts and pulleys, or gears. This location is more serviceable, but it is generally more costly due to the distance from the pump to the water source, and to the complexity of the drive mechanism.
Attention is directed to the following U.S. patents which disclose marine propulsion device pump locations:
______________________________________ Patentee U.S. Pat. No. Issued ______________________________________ Shimanckas 3,183,880 May 18, 1965 Kiekhaefer 3,181,495 May 4, 1965 ______________________________________